Invisible
by StarrGazer16
Summary: Krysten Carter lives alone with her sickly mother in Faucet City. After her mother's death, Krysten goes to Central City to find her best friend Iris. Krysten falls for Barry, but Barry is too wrapped up in Iris. Will Krysten ever confess her feelings for Barry? What will happen after she meets The Flash? Only time will tell. Rated M for mature language and sexual content.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

**A/N: **With the amazing response I got from my readers and friends, I've decided to write this! Just like with SBT, I LOVE suggestions and requests! Don't be afraid to request anything. I will do what I can and try to update quickly! Thanks for reading!

_**Episode One: Pilot**_

Krysten sighed, opening yet another box. They hadn't unpacked completely since moving to Faucet City a year ago, and it had been bugging Krysten ever since. She wanted to settle down in their quant little apartment. Not just exist. Inside the medium sized card board box were picture frames. Pictures of when she was just a little girl, growing up in Central City. Pictures of before her father left her and her mother for another woman. It was stupid, but Krysten still wondered what was wrong with her to make him leave.

As if it were her fault her father left. She'd felt as if it were ever since he never came home from work eight years ago. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she sighed. She answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello, I am looking for Krysten Carter_," a woman on the other end asked.

"This is she," Krysten said.

"_I regret to inform you that your mother, Louise Carter, has passed_," the woman said.

"What? No, the doctors said she had six months," Krysten covered her mouth with her free hand, a sharp pain shooting through her chest. Tears prickled her eyes and she squeezed them shut. _No, this can't be happening to me_, Krysten thought. _Not again_. "_I'm very sorry_," the woman said. Krysten quickly hung up the phone, completely devastated. She dropped the cell phone and fell to her knees, sobbing. She knew her mother's life was short. And it would have to come to an end sometime.

But she hadn't expected it so soon. Ironically, rain began pelting the window behind her. Several hours later, after the crying had slowed enough, she called her Aunt Maggie—her mother's sister. She broke the news to Maggie and they cried together on the phone. "_I'll be there soon_," Maggie said.

"How? You don't have money to." Krysten shook her head, knowing her Aunt's financial situation.

"_I'll make money_," Maggie assured. "_I'll be there by train, okay_?"

"Okay," Krysten said.

"_Where will you stay until I can be there_?" Maggie asked. Krysten's face fell. It dawned on her then that she wouldn't be able to pay this month's rent. She couldn't pay any rent anywhere without a job. She had to quit working to take care of her mother full-time. They had lived off of her mother's VA benefits, but now that she was gone….

Krysten sucked in a shaky breath. "I'll stay with Iris, in Central City. I know she'll let me stay with them for a few days," she said, her voice trembling.

"_Will you be alright on your own_?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, Maggs, I'll be fine. Don't worry," Krysten said, sniffling.

"_Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Talk to you then_," Maggie said.

"Bye," Krysten hung up the phone and pulled her knees to her chest. She hadn't spoken to Iris in over a year. Would Iris even let her in the door? She didn't know. But she had to try. So she wiped her eyes and peeled herself up off the floor. The daunting task of packing everything was awaiting her. In the end, she decided to take what money she had and then buy a train ticket to Central City with the necessities. And so she did. She hurried into her room and she packed up some clothes and her bathroom supplies in a duffel bag.

She figured the faster she got out of town, the faster the pain would go away. Whether that was true or not, she didn't know. But it was worth a shot. She changed clothes, out of the pajamas she hadn't changed out of yet. She put on jeans, a black Doctor Who T-shirt, a deep red jacket, and a brown scarf. She pulled on her black sneakers and grabbed her duffel bag off the bed, then, swinging it on her shoulder, walked into the living room. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and stepped outside.

It was now night. Eight O'clock. She sighed, locking up the apartment, then started walking down the sidewalk. She knew that the last train leaves the Faucet City station at ten. So she would have to get to the station and book a seat on a train leaving for Central before nine—the usual cut-off time for buying tickets.

She walked into the bustling train station building and breathed out her nose. She walked to the counter and the woman sitting behind it smiled at her. "Hello Miss. What can I do for you today?" the woman said, with an accent that was undeniably British.

"Hi. Um, I need one ticket for Central City," Krysten said, a bit timidly.

"Alright. One-way or round trip?" the woman asked.

"One-way, please," Krysten answered. The woman typed it her computer, then the printer next to her clicked and roared to life. "That'll be twenty dollars," the woman said. A paper printed out and the woman grabbed it off the tray. The woman cut the ticket off of the paper side and handed it to Krysten, along with a ticket sleeve. Krysten handed the woman the money from her wallet and the woman smiled again. "Have a good trip," she said. "The bay is to the right, through the third door; your train will arrive in twenty minutes."

"Thanks," Krysten said, before turning away from the counter. Krysten went through the door and found herself out the backside of the train station, where a train was just departing. The bay stopped at the door Krysten had just come from and it stretched to the right along the whole side of the building. It was completely outside except for an arch above the bay to keep the waiting patrons dry. Krysten sat on a bench as the train left the station.

There was only one other person in the bay waiting for a train, a blonde woman with a dress length coat and high heels with only one rolling suitcase. Krysten sighed and pulled her iPod out of her duffel bag. She popped in her ear buds and turned Ed Sheeran on. "Don't" was her new favorite song. She leaned her forearms on her knees and hung her head, staring at the floor. Suddenly, a shadow flashed and a pair of red high heels was in front of her. She quickly sat up and pulled out an ear bud. The blonde woman was standing in front of her, and she had obviously been trying to get Krysten's attention.

"Sorry," Krysten said. "Ear buds." Krysten held up one ear bud momentarily. The woman nodded with a small smile. "Right, um, could I borrow your cell phone? Mine died and I'm waiting on an important call," the woman said.

"Oh, sure," Krysten dug her cell phone out of her pocket and gave it to the woman. "Thanks," the woman said. She stepped away just as the train arrived. The train halted in the station and the doors slid open. Krysten grabbed her duffel off the floor and hurried into the car. It was empty except for one seat near the far end of the car, where a young-looking man sat. Krysten wasn't much for conversation so she tried her bets to sit in the center of the car. As the doors closed and the train began to move, she remembered she'd lent her cell phone.

But by that time, it was too late. She sighed in annoyance and slumped into her seat. She shook her head at her stupid self and pulled her duffel bag closer to her feet. She turned to her iPod, and starting looking for something to listen to. Just then, the man that was sitting at the back of the train car sat in the seat in front of her. Krysten glanced up from her iPod and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Hi," the man said.

"Hi," Krysten said. She sat up straighter, not knowing exactly what the guy wanted from her. He could be a serial killer for all she knew. Or a rapist. Both were disgusting to her. I mean, the man was cute. But he could be dangerous. "I hope you don't mind," he said. "The air conditioner is right above my seat." _Lame excuse_, she thought. _This can't be good_. She nodded slowly, with a small smile.

"I'm Cisco," he said, quickly out-stretching a hand.

"Krysten," she said, shaking his hand.

"What brings you to Central City?" he asked, as Krysten pulled her hand back.

"Oh, I'm just visiting a friend. What about you?" Krysten said.

"I work at Star Labs," Cisco said. Krysten furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought Star Labs closed down after the Particle Accelerator was fried?" Krysten said, loosely crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well," he looked flustered, and it only made Krysten more curious. "Someone's gotta clean the place, right?" She nodded, but she detected a lie in there somewhere. But, who was she to judge? She just met the guy. "Okay, Cisco from Star Labs. Got any hobbies?" she asked. They talked about anything and everything possible to pass the time. It turned out they were actually closer in age than she originally thought. And he seemed like a nice guy.

When the train finally came to a stop at the Central City station, they had fallen onto the topic of the numerous vigilantes popping up recently. "First the Hood, then the Streak," Krysten said, as she stepped off the train. "And now the Hood has a sidekick."

"There's plenty of spandex to go around," Cisco said, jokingly. "But, no, let's where leather." Krysten laughed at the joke as they walked into the station. "Do you have someone picking you up?" Cisco asked her. She shook her head as they neared the door. "No, I didn't have time to call ahead," she lied.

"I was just gonna call a cab. Want a ride?" he asked. They stopped on the sidewalk near the rode, outside the train station. Krysten slid her hands in her pockets, seeing as the night was very chilly. "Sure," she said, smiling. "That'd be great." Cisco smiled and pulled out his phone. He called a cab and when it arrived, they both got in. Krysten directed the cab driver to Iris's house, and they pulled to a stop by the curb, joust outside the house. "This is it," she said, unbuckling.

"Hey, um, maybe you'd want to go for coffee? I know this great coffee house," Cisco said. Krysten nodded. "Okay, sure," she said.

"Great. Should I call you?" he asked.

"I'll call you. I don't have my phone with me. What's your number?" she asked. She dug into her bag and pulled out her pad of paper and found a pen. "Three-One-two," he said, as she wrote. "Eight-Three-Six…Four-One-One-Two."

"Awesome. I'll call you," she said, stuffing the paper into her bag. "It was nice meeting you, Cisco.

"Nice meeting you, too, Krysten," he said, as she slid out of the taxi cab. She shut the door and the cab sped off. The lights in Iris's house were off, seeing as it was close to midnight. Krysten took a shaky breath, suddenly realizing how unrealistic her plan was. Outside in the cold, she felt the pain in her chest and she felt like crying. She swallowed it down and walked up the steps, onto the small porch. The porch light was off, while she knocked.

It was quiet, inside and outside, and she thought no one was home. She knocked a few more times, a little louder. Still nothing. She felt her eyes watering as she knocked a third time. Nothing happened, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It didn't work. Tears trickled out of her eyes and she turned her back to the house. Suddenly, the porch light lit up and she quickly turned around as the door opened. Joe was standing at the door, in PJ pants and a T-shirt.

"Krysten? What are you doing here?" he asked. Krysten moved back to the door. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, Mr. West. But, Is Iris here? I really need to talk to her," she said. He glanced down at her duffle bag, saw the tears, and instantly knew something must have happened to her mother. His face filled with recognition and he sighed lightly, in a sympathetic way. "No, I'm sorry. She isn't here," he said. Krysten's face fell and she tried to hold it together. "Oh, okay," she said, crest fallen.

"Why don't you come inside and tell me what's happened?" he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Only if you still like hot chocolate," he said. She tried to smile through the tears. "Come inside."


	2. Episode 2: Jitters

_**Episode 2: Jitters**_

Joe gave Krysten a steaming mug, where she sat on the couch. She took it gratefully and carefully sipped, as to not burn her tongue. Joe had a fire going in the fireplace, and he glanced at it once before sitting next to Krysten with a sigh. "So tell me what happened," he said. Krysten set the mug on the coffee table and sat back. "I got a call from the hospital," she started, her voice trembling. "They said that my mom died."

"Oh, Krysten," Joe said, with a sympathetic expression. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved her." Upstairs, Barry had heard noises and decided to see what was going on. He walked down the stairs, running a hand over his face groggily. "Joe, what's-" He stopped himself on the landing, words and motion, when he saw someone sitting on the couch next to Joe. It was girl, wearing a red jacket, her auburn hair glowing in the firelight. She looked familiar, but with the shadows it was hard to see who exactly she was.

"Barry, you remember Krysten, don't you?" Joe said.

"Krysten Carter?" Barry asked, in disbelief. "I thought you moved?" He walked down the rest of the stairs as Krysten spoke. "I did. But something came up," she said. Barry walked around the side of the couch and stood in the open space of the room. "What brings you back here?" he asked, crossing his arms. Krysten's face fell. "Her mother passed away this afternoon," Joe said, looking at Barry. "She came to talk to Iris."

"Oh, yeah, she doesn't live here anymore. She moved in with her boyfriend," Barry said, adding annoyed emphasis to the word 'boyfriend'. "Do you need a place to stay? Because, we have a spare room."

"No, no, that's okay," Krysten said, wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't intruding," Joe said. "Stay as long as you need. You are more than welcome."

"Thank you. Both of you. I know this must be awkward—me just showing up here in the middle of the night. I didn't know where else to go," Krysten confessed, timidly. Joe put a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze with a small smile. "Barry, why don't you show her up to the guest room?" he said. Barry nodded. "Yeah, sure," Barry said. Krysten stood, grabbing her duffel off the floor, and then followed Barry up the stairs. He led her down the hall and to the last room on the right.

He opened the door and let her walk in first. "Casa De Krysten," he said, standing in the doorway. She tried to smile, dropping her duffel bag on the bed in the corner. "Look, I'm sorry about your mom. I know what that's like." Krysten nodded numbly, remembering when they were kids and Barry would rant and rave about the man in the lightning. "It's good seeing you again," Barry said, leaning into the door frame. "You look taller."

"Yeah, a whole two inches," Krysten said, nodded with fake enthusiasm.

"Wow, insane," Barry said, sarcastically, with a cheesy grin. Something about Barry's grin made Krysten chuckle. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep. We can go to Jitters and see Iris tomorrow, I mean, if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Goodnight, Barry," Krysten said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight, Krysten," Barry said, shutting the door as he went. Barry went back downstairs, and Joe stood from the couch. Joe walked around the couch and met Barry at the base of the stairs. "This was definitely unexpected," Barry said, to which Joe nodded. "I didn't think she and Iris were still in touch."

"They aren't, as far as I know," Joe said.

"So why would she come here to see Iris?" Barry thought aloud. Joe shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But let's try and get some sleep, and think it over in the morning." Barry nodded, and they headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>In the morning, after taking a shower, Krysten dressed in a pair of blue colored jean-leggings, a dark brown T-shirt that said 'Keep Calm and Shake It Off', sneakers, and her red jacket. She left her hair down, and went downstairs. "Good morning, Krysten," Barry said, from where he sat at the dining room table near the kitchen, smiling. She smiled back a little and Joe walked out from the kitchen carrying a pitcher of orange juice. "How'd you sleep?" he asked her.<p>

"Good, thanks. I hope you don't mine, but I think I'm gonna skip out on breakfast," Krysten said.

"Oh, are you feeling alright?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine. I just don't feel like food," she replied.

"I wish Barry didn't feel like food," Joe commented, walking back into the kitchen. Barry sat upright, looking slightly offended. "Hey, I burn a lot of calories on the job," he said, holding his hands up. "I can't help it." Krysten wished she could laugh, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. In fact, she felt rather depressed. "Wanna go see Iris?" Barry asked, getting up from his chair and walking to her. "Maybe it will, I don't know…cheer you up a bit."

Krysten nodded. "Sure, let's go," she said, glumly.

"Do you mind walking? I don't really have a car," he said, a bit awkwardly. She shook her head. "I'm fine walking," she said, as they headed for the door. They walked out of the house and down to steps, and then started down the sidewalk. Barry felt weird just walking. Normally he'd run. But he couldn't, not with Krysten there. Krysten crossed her arms as she walked, taking in the familiar scene of the city. It seemed to take forever to get there, but they finally arrived at Jitters.

Barry jumped around Krysten and grabbed the door, pulling it open and holding it for her to walk in. She mumbled a quick thank you and walked inside, and Barry followed in after. Iris was bringing coffees to a table when they walked in. She sat the coffees down to in front of their respective drinkers, and then headed back for the counter. "Hey, Iris," Barry called. Iris stopped and turned, and saw Krysten. Iris's face went from happy, to surprised, to curious, and then finally to excited upon seeing her best friend.

Iris hurried forward and Krysten met her halfway, both girls wrapping their arms around each other. "Oh my god!" Iris squealed. "I can't believe you're here!"

"It's good to see you, Iris," Krysten said, stepping back.

"Wait…why are you here? Did something happen?" Iris asked, quickly. Krysten's face fell and she nodded, biting her lower lip. "Oh god…Krysten, I'm so sorry." Iris pulled Krysten back into a rib-crushing hug. When Iris finally stepped back, she looked extremely sympathetic. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I mean, no…I don't know. I think so, for the most part," Krysten stammered. Iris nodded. "Okay, um…here, come sit down. I'll get you a drink," Iris said, leading Krysten to a tall standing table. Krysten slid up into one of the tall chairs whilst Iris scurried for the counter. Barry walked over to the table, but stayed standing. "I'll let you two talk," he said.

"Okay. Thanks, Barry. I mean it," Krysten said. Barry nodded with a smile, not expecting her to be so polite. "Yeah, sure. Anytime," he said, before Krysten nodded and he left Jitters. A second later, Iris hurried back over to the table carrying two steaming mugs. "Large Caramel Latte with extra syrup and only half a shot of caffeine," Iris said, setting a large mug in front of Krysten. Iris sat in the chair opposite her. "Just the way you like it." Krysten stared at the coffee a minutes before looking up at Iris. "You remembered after all this time?" she asked, puzzled.

"Kind of hard to forget. You used to be the only customer to trip me up. You won gold on most complicated order," Iris said. Krysten stifled a small chuckle. "So, how did you get here?" Iris asked, after sipping her drink.

"I took a train. And, bonus, I got a guy's phone number. But, down side, I don't have my phone. I left it in Faucet City," Krysten said.

"How did you forget that?" Iris asked.

"I lent it to a girl at the station." Krysten took a sip of her Latte and nearly melted in her chair. "It's perfect, Iris." Iris smiled. "Of course it's perfect. I made it."


	3. Episode 3: Carjacked

**A/N: **OMG…I am truly speechless. Words cannot describe the intense feels I'm feeling from the HUGE amount of support I'm receiving for just TWO CHAPTERS! Thank you all so much! I love each and every one of you that reviewed, faved, followed, and read this story! It means so much.

_**Episode 3: Carjacked**_

Iris sighed, wishing there was something more she could do for her friend. She rested her hand on top of Krysten's and Krysten tried to smile. "It stings, but I'll be okay," she said, with an attempt at a reassuring nod. Iris nodded sympathetically. Then she had a thought. "You know what?" Iris said, causing Krysten to raise an eyebrow as she sipped her drink. "I think we need more cronuts." Krysten chuckled lightly and Iris slid from her chair, hurrying to the kitchen. After Iris was gone, Krysten sighed.

It was now dark outside the glass windows of Jitters. They'd been talking for hours and Krysten's eyes were dry and stung from all her crying. She squeezed them shut, trying to queue her eye to water. She rubbed at them a little just as Iris's cell phone rang on the table. A picture of Barry popped up on the screen and Krysten glanced at the kitchen, willing Iris to hurry up. When Iris didn't come back, Krysten answered the call. "Hey, Barry," she said, rubbing her temple where a headache was brewing.

"_Krysten? Where's Iris_?" he asked.

"Hello to you, too," she said, sassily. "Iris is busy at the moment, can I take a message?" She wasn't in the mood for being nice when she wanted to ring someone's neck, so she didn't bother with sugar coating. "What, Ferbie fuzzed your tongue?" she said, after a second of silence. She glanced up and saw Iris was coming back to the table with a plate of cronuts, and she sighed. "Iris's is now available. Please hold while I patch you through." She held the phone out to Iris as Iris neared the table.

"It's Barry," Krysten mouthed. Iris nodded and took the phone. "Hey, Barry. What's up?" she asked. She glanced at Krysten for a second and Krysten shrugged. "Yeah, I know...no...well, obviously. We've been at Jitters all day…okay, bye." Iris looked confused as she hung up the phone and sat down at their table. "Barry thinks you're acting weird," Iris said.

"I'm sure he does," Krysten rolled her eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Iris asked. Krysten shook her head. "Not that I know of," she lied. Suddenly Iris's face lit up as she looked past Krysten, towards the door. "Hey," she said, as a tall, blonde guy walked up to their table. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Iris," he said, smiling. "I thought I'd stop by and see you."

"Oh, Eddie, this is Krysten," Iris said, gesturing to Krysten, who was drinking her latte at the time. "Krysten this is my boyfriend Eddie. He's my dad's partner." Krysten swallowed her latte and sat the glass down, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you Eddie," she said, as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm afraid Iris hasn't ever mentioned you…" he said, glancing at Iris for a second.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I do live in Faucet City. At least I did. Iris and I go way back," she said, trying to be nice.

"Really? So what brings you to Central City?" he asked.

"My mother passed away a couple days ago," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he said. Krysten nodded slowly, unsure of what to say next. "I think I'm gonna head home," Krysten said, looking at Iris.

"Oh, okay, are you sure? We don't close for another half hour," Iris said. Krysten nodded and stood, sliding on her jacket. "Yeah, but thanks Iris," she said, turning to walk to the door.

"Wait, you don't have a car," Iris said, standing. She walked to Krysten and Krysten sighed. "I can take her home," Eddie offered.

"Really?" Krysten asked. "You'd take a perfect stranger for a ride in your car? I could be a crazy axe murderer." He chuckled and Iris smiled. "I can see you're feeling better already," Iris said. "I'll see you later." Iris gave Krysten a nudge and Krysten sighed with a nod. "Fine, but if he turns up dead, I will say 'I told you so'," she said. Eddie showed her out to his car, parked just outside, and she got in the passenger seat. She was mostly concerned that _he_ was the axe murderer.

So she sat closer to the window and made sure not to get comfortable. But if Iris trusted this guy, how bad could he be? Then again, Iris didn't used to date nice guys. He started the car and drove into traffic. It was a quiet drive to Iris's house, more like _old_ house. But it didn't feel too awkward, and Krysten thanked god for that. She wasn't the type of person to do awkward. "So, I take it you know Barry?" Eddie suddenly said, startling her from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," she said, nodding.

"How did you and Iris meet?" he asked. Obviously, he was feeling the silence as awkward and needed something to talk about. Why couldn't they talk about New Year's plans? Or the fact that the year is almost over? He just had to pick this topic, a topic Krysten didn't like talking about much. Krysten was about to reply, when suddenly the car chugged to the side of the road. Eddie sighed frustratedly. "Really?" he asked the car. "We're out of gas." Krysten glanced around at the road they were on.

It was beside the ascended highway, on a one way stretch. Eddie sighed and exited the car. "Wha- no! Have you _not_ seen the movies?" Krysten asked. He gave her a look. "I'll be fine. I'm a detective with a gun. We're safe," he said, before shutting his door. Krysten huffed and got out as well. "I think we passed a gas station on the way here," she said, walking around the back of the car. She stood next to Eddie and zipped up her jacket. Crude laughter and feet scrapping on pavement caught her attention.

She looked left and saw two gangster looking guys, both dressed badly, and one held a bottle of something. "I guess we'll have to walk," Eddie said, oblivious to what Krysten was seeing. Keeping her eye on the guys as they approached, Krysten started to hit Eddie's arm until he paid attention to her. "Will you stop that? What?" he asked, turning to her. His eyes widened a little and he suddenly became alert. "Get in the car," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Get. In. the. Car. _Now_," he said, trying to look like he wasn't talking. Krysten inched her way around the car as Eddie said, "Lock the doors." She nodded and slid into the passenger seat. She pressed down hard on the lock button and the car clicked. She twisted in her seat to see what was going on. Eddie walked to the back of the car as the guys came closer. They said things she couldn't hear, and then one swung at Eddie. Eddie didn't react in time and fell to the floor from the hit.

Krysten gasped and pushed open the door. "Eddie!" She rushed out and then stopped herself from getting too close. "Well, lookie here," one said. "He's got a girl with him. This could be fun after all." The other guy nodded in agreeance. Krysten's hand began to trembling and at the last second, she turned and darted away. She got several yards. But they caught up to her. "Where do you think you're going?" one of them grabbed her, stopping her, and she gasped in fear.

He put his arms around her and dragged her back to the car, Krysten thrashing against him the whole way. To no avail. Eddie groaned on the pavement, looking up. He saw that they had Krysten and panicked. "Let her go!" he said, trying to get up. The other guy came over and slammed his foot into Eddie's side, saying, "Not before we have our fun."

"What you think, princess?" the first one asked Krysten, tightening his hold on her. "Should we do it right here, or would you prefer-" Before he could finish, a red flash and a gust of wind caused Krysten to close her eyes as the guy holding her flew backwards. The other guy, still standing, freaked. "What the hell?" He reached down and grabbed Eddie's gun, then aimed it at Krysten. Before she could react, or even know what was going on, a bullet pierced Krysten's right side, in her abdomen. She cried out as it did, clutching the wound.

The red flash came back, knocking the last guy to the ground. Krysten tried to focus through the pain. She saw that a man was the red flash. Clad in red from head to toe, a mask covering his face. He knelt to check on Eddie and Krysten fell into the side of the car, unable to keep herself upright as the blood drained from her body. The man in red, Barry, heard the thumping noise her action made and looked up. He saw her and his eyes widened. She'd been shot.

He quickly stood and went to her. "Oh my god," she said, looking down at the blood. "I was shot?" She could hardly focus and she was light-headed from the sudden blood loss. She slid sideways and fell, but Barry caught her and picked her up bridal style. Her head lulled onto his shoulder and he glanced at Eddie. "Guys, I'm coming back with a girl, she's been shot," Barry said, into his mic. He lurched into super speed, headed for Star Labs.


End file.
